There Are No Accidents
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Before Harry Potter was born, Lily Evans gave birth to a baby girl...with Remus Lupin. Now, Harry finally learns the truth when Corbin Lupin comes to Hogwarts, and befriends Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Village of Hogsmeade**

**1977**

"James can never know." Lily Evans said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and tugging on her boots.

"You aren't with him anymore Lily." Remus Lupin replied from the other end of the room, buttoning his shirt.

"We have to get back to school now."

"Are we going to act like this didn't just happen?" Remus asked.

"Precisely. I'm sorry, Remus." Lily got up and swept out of the room.

A month later, Lily was running from the girls washroom back up to the Gryffindor tower, holding back gags.

"Petula Forma!" She shouted at the painting that served as the door to the common rooms. It swayed aside.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were lounging about on the red couches.

Her eyes were bright with flames. The seventeen year old boys silenced immediately, feeling the temperature in the room change.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"We have a problem."

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**1996**

Sirius Black was sitting the in the kitchen while Molly Weasley prepared a meal large enough to feed the entire block.

"Molly, it is so good to have the aroma of home cooked food wafting through this house!" He smiled broadly.

"You know it's what I do best dear." She grinned back, knowing this amount of food may not even be enough, with all the guests they'd be having that night.

Just her brood alone was accounting for 5 mouths, including her husband Arthur, the Twins Fred & George, Ginny and Ron. Then of course there'd be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Remus Lupin came quietly down the stairs, with a small smirk on his face. He shared a knowing look with Sirius.

"Corie?" Sirus asked.

"Yeah…" Remus smiled.

A few short hours later, a flood of people erupted into the dining area. Sirus snuck away for a brief moment and yelled up the stairs, "Corbin!"

"Coming!" A voice bellowed from upstairs.

Corbin was sitting in her room, practicing spells. Now that she was 18 she could do them anywhere. No more restrictions. This was the year she would finally be attending a wizarding school. No more hiding.

She had been living with just Sirius in Number 12 Grimmauld Place now for two years. Before that she was hiding away with the remnants of the Aurors in the United States. She and Sirius had something in common. They were hiding from the world.

Corbin was scared to go downstairs. Being alone had slowly become a second nature…

She remembered her talk with Remus from earlier in the day. She promised him she would show herself downstairs…

She slowly slunk down the stairs, sticking close to the railing for moral support. Her blonde locks hadn't been cut, and were cascading in curls off one shoulder.

She turned the corner and a boy smashed right into her at a run.

He got up and they stared at each other in a moment of confusion. Corbin recognized him right away.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" She almost whispered.

"I can never get that past anyone can I?" He said uncomfortably. He had been trying to eavesdrop in a conversation occurring in the kitchen.

"I suppose you don't."

"What…what happened on your face?" Harry asked, despite himself.

There was a large pink scar drawing from her temple, in a semi-oval down her nose near her eye and ending on her lower jaw line.

"Wolf." She replied plainly.

"We both have scars on our faces then. Makes us distinguishable." Harry assured her, trying to make up for bringing it up in the first place.

"Well…I'm expected in the dining room." She said, to excuse herself.

"I'll go with you. I'm not supposed to be out here anyways. It's my first time here, I don't really know my way around further than this." He grinned.

Corbin lowered her face as she entered the crowded room. She tried to make a b-line for Remus or Sirius, but luckily Sirius came to her.

"My dearest I'm so glad you decided to come downstairs. Everyone's been absolutely dying to see you." He smiled so widely, his enthusiasm and joy apparent to everyone.

He put his arm around her and led her to an open seat between Ginny Weasley and the Twins.

They all stared at her like an alien ship had just landed in the middle of the table.

Remus stood up for a moment, with his wine glass in hand.

"This is the dawn of a new era my friends. I am proud to have you all here at once, as I know Sirius is. This has been a long time coming, and we want to remember all that we have lost, but also look forward to what we will soon have, and what we have now."

There were murmurs of agreeing across the table. Corbin smiled wide, enjoying the sound of his familiar soothing voice.

"I wanted to quickly introduce to those of you who don't already know her, my daughter Corbin, who has thankfully joined us here this evening. Of that I will always be grateful." There was a twinkle in his eye. There was more behind his words than he was saying.

"And she will be joining the other children at Hogwarts School this coming semester!" Sirius stated, also a twinkle in his eye.

The room slowly moved on to different conversation. Tonks and Sirius discussed advancements in magical shoe polish, while Hermione tried to help Arthur Weasley understand the uses of a smart phone.

Corbin felt less shy every time she looked up to see Remus, or Molly, or even Sirius beaming at her from across the room.

"So you live here?" George asked.

"I do." Corbin replied.

"Corbin is it?" Fred asked, from the other side of George.

"Corbin Lily Lupin." She answered.

"No offense," Ron started, "But, where did you poof out from?" He asked, with mashed potatoes still being funneled into his mouth.

"How is she not supposed to take offense to that Ronald?" Ginny piped up from Corbin's other side.

Corbin finally laughed freely, "No, it's alright. I actually expected that question. I've been living in hiding for…ever." She shrugged, "My dad, Remus, has explained everything to me…and it was important for my safety. Apparently now though, I'm allowed to be normal I guess." She looked up to see Harry staring at her.

"Harry?" She asked.

He snapped out of his trance at the sound of his name.

"I'm fine." He answered too quickly. "May I be excused?" he loudly addressed the table.

Arthur furrowed his brow, and nervously replied, "Of course Harry."

Harry spun out of the room and ran upstairs where Sirius had brought his trunk. He dug through it speedily and purposefully. He pulled out a photo of his parents dancing around falling leaves. He scrutinized his mothers face, staring it down and deconstructing it piece by piece.

He lifted his head and gasped out loud.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Harry. I think we need to talk."

It was Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry jumped up in surprise.

"Lupin… I think, I mean, I have this _feeling_…" Harry started.

"Sit down Harry." Remus said, motioning to a small wooden chair in the room.

Harry sat and Remus knelt down in front of the chair.

"Yes...she does look a lot like your mother doesn't she?" Remus smiled.

"It's a trick. It's a hex, a spell, what IS she?" Harry was frantic. He was sure some magic had reincarnated his mother, or bewitched this girl to have her face.

"She is your half sister Harry. It's not magical. She's real."

Harry made a few vowel sounds but couldn't figure out which question in his mind that he wanted to ask first.

"I don't understand." He said resolutely.

Outside the door, Corbin had snuck away from dinner and now had her ear pressed against the door, trying to hear in to Harry's reaction.

Corbin had known all the truth for many years, having been shipped to various relatives and Ministry operations through time.

At first she had hated Harry Potter. People knew him, and he was legitimate. Lily loved him. She had a little bitterness left inside her. He had been able to be free all these years…when all she was, was a whisper of the past, long forgotten.

Remus and Sirius never forgot about her.

Back in the room, Harry was red faced.

"It was a long time ago Harry…and I'm sorry to be the one to tell this to you. I know you won't think any less of me. Corbin belongs to your mother."

"Did my Dad know?" Harry felt awkward having this conversation with something he cared about and respected.

"He did. There was no use trying to keep her from him like Lily wanted. James knew she existed…but I kept her well concealed. Good thing too…I may have lost her during the war…" Remus said solemnly. "Corbin is the best thing that Lily has ever given me, Harry, and I hope that you will help her at Hogwarts. It would mean the world to me. She's finally being set free and I know that she's safe with you. She's your family."

Harry warmed slightly. He loved the idea of having family…something that was only his.

At the door, Corbin was straining to hear through the old oak door, when she heard a cough.

She jumped, startled.

Two red-headed boys, Fred & George, she remembered, tapped her on the shoulder.

"We can help with that." They stated, holding up two pairs of flesh colored extensions shaped like ears.

She lay on the floor down the corridor, on her belly, beside the two boys, and quietly listened in. The Twins didn't ask questions. They didn't need justification to eavesdrop.

"Harry. I fear we are no longer the only ones having this conversation. There are peeping ears beside the doorway." Lupin held back a chuckle.

"It's okay. I think this conversation is done." Harry got up and left the room, stepping on the extendable ears on his way down the stairs.

Corbin's features fell. Fred and George tried to act like they didn't notice.

The next week was all a blur. The group commenced their regular activities of going to Diagon Alley for school supplies and discussed how they would be getting to Kings Cross that year to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Corbin and Harry never really had a chance to talk about what had happened, and neither one of them was burning to bring it up.

Corbin stayed mainly with Fred & George, who knew the whole story. It was easier to be around them. They weren't constantly peering around and wondering about the mysterious newcomer.

On September the First, the day they would be catching the train, the realization that she would be leaving Grimmauld Place finally sank in.

Her security blanket would be gone.

She was in the same year as Fred & George, and thankfully wouldn't be completely alien at Hogwarts. All the same, she was leaving her father and Sirius behind…and there'd be more awkwardness between Harry and herself…she was sure of it.

Remus and Sirius (disguised as her pet dog, Padfoot) escorted Corbin to the train early to familiarize herself wit the train. After pleading with them to not get themselves into any trouble in her absence, she climbed aboard and sat in the first empty compartment.

She was nervous that no one would sit with her, and also nervous that people WOULD sit with her. She sat silently for only a moment when a group of people in green robes came in.

"Hey a newbie!" A girl said. "Hi, I'm Pansy."

A blonde boy pushed his way to the front of them, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. You're new to Hogwarts, yeah? This here is Crabbe and Goyle." He said quickly, referencing the two large goons behind him.

They four of them took a seat in her carriage without asking. Draco sat directly across from Corbin.

"Yes, I haven't even been formally sorted into a house yet." She managed a small chuckle.

"We're all in Slytherin, only house worth being in." Draco continued to speak for the group. "Best not to fall in with the wrong lot before you even get started there. Good thing we found you first."

Pansy giggled fitfully and unnaturally. Crabbe and Goyle followed suite.

Corbin felt comfortable, despite the awkwardness.

Midway through the ride, Ron and Ginny went searching the train for Corbin. Lupin wanted her looked after, but she had evaded them on the Platform. They found her with the Slytherin gang and their hearts seized.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron ran back into their own carriage that they were sharing also with Hermione. "Corie is sitting with DRACO MALFOY." Ron panted. "Do you think we should get her out of there?"

Harry took a breath. "She's fine. Draco has no idea who she is. Plus, she's not going around telling everyone her life story. She can take care of herself."

"Harry...you seem a bit put off..." Hermione stated.

"I'm fine." Harry said with finality.

In Corbin's carriage, by the time the train got to Hogwarts, there was loud laughter omitting from it. They had candy from the trolley on their laps and were all joking around.

Corbin left the train smiling. She turned the corner and ran smack into Harry Potter. Her smile faded.

"C'mon. We have to go see Professor Dumbledore and get you sorted."

**Authors Note**

_[Shorter chapter this time, just trying to move it along, will be longer next round ^. ^]_


	3. Chapter 3

**[I know it's been a while since an update, but I have big ideas for this story, I just needed the time to organize my thoughts. It would be really helpful if anyone could take a minute if their time and throw a review my way. I'd like to know what you think, what you like, or aren't too fond of. Thanks.]**

"What a foul loathsome mouth breather."

Ron mumbled as Harry, Corbin and himself walked the length of the Hogwarts Express, towards the castle.

"Who?" Corbin asked.

"That git, Draco." Ron continued, looking very much like he was fighting the urge to spit on the ground as he said the name.

"Malfoy?" Corbin was confused. The boy she had met seemed nice enough, if anything, a little arrogant. Surely, that wasn't enough to condemn a man.

Harry remained quiet as Ron went into violent detail of the past few years with Draco. Corbin politely and discreetly tuned him out, while trying to nod in all the right places. She wanted to find out for herself. She loved people, and after being shut away from them for so long, she was hardly in the position to start declined friends.

Finally, Ron went his own way and it was only Harry and Corbin headed up to the Headmasters' office.

"Harry! Corbin! Ah, yes." Dumbledore said, as they entered his office, "Now, we don't have much time, I am needed down at the feast…the Sorting Hat is needed as well, those first years are a nervous lot this year!" He grinned his usual reassuring know-all grin and fetched the hat off the shelf.

Harry was sure Corbin would be in Gryffindor. He wasn't even sure why they had to go through this process. Remus and Lily had both been Gryffindor, and everyone knew you ended up where your parents had been.

"Harry…if you could give us a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry quietly excused himself and waited outside the door for Corbin.

Professor Snape was on his way to the Great Hall and stopped beside Harry, with a sneer on his face.

"Potter. What are you doing up here? You are not a staff member, and thus should be at the Sorting Ceremony. Or, are you above ceremonies for others at this point in your career?" He sneered.

"I'm just waiting for-"

"No excuses Potter; downstairs, now. Before I get there, or Gryffindor will be in the negatives before term even starts."

Harry didn't bother replying; he just spun and ran down the stairs at top speed to the Great Hall.

Fred & George had saved a seat for Corbin, but after the Sorting and dinner had finished, Harry began to worry. Corbin hadn't joined them yet.

Dumbledore was downstairs now, and was giving his orientation speech.

"…corridor is out of bounds, and our caretaker Filch asks me to remind…." Dumbledore went on.

Finally everyone stood up and began heading towards the common rooms. Harry craned his neck to see if he could pick out Corbin in the crowd.

She came at him at a run.

"Harry, Harry!" She was frantic, and was wearing purple robes.

"Corbin?" Fred and George appeared beside Harry.

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw! Do you think my Dad will be put off?" She panicked.

"Don't worry, love." Fred said.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw's all smarts, he'll be bursting wherever you were sorted." George assured her.

Harry was uneasy. He hadn't expected this.

"It's fine, don't panic." He said as much for her, as himself.

"I have to go!" Corbin said, and went at a run back to her line up.

She had thought she would have at least Fred & George, but now she had no one.

The first day of semester came with a crater full of welcome from Corbin. Her first class was Charms with Slytherin, but then it would be Potions with Gryffindor. Some security at last.

Corbin avoided breakfast in the Great Hall, and instead spent her morning in the owlery, awaiting the return of her tawny Miskey. She had sent an owl to Sirius and her father immediately after being sorted, to share her alarm and seek their guidance. Her owl had been waiting for her when she got there. She gave her a bit of carrot and took the envelope from her.

The letter seemed to have been from both men.

_Corie, _

_Dear, we are so proud of you for getting into Ravenclaw! You are unique and we expected nothing less from you, than to break out of the norm! You must remember not to panic!_

_We are just an owl away, and Harry is there for you, however reluctant he may seem right now…_

_Padfoot sends his love, and Molly Weasley wanted to remind you of course that she will still be sending you some nice scarves and mittens for winter, but she will be sure to make them purple!_

_Let us know how your first classes go._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Corie sighed and decided to reply after her Potions class. She headed first to Charms with the Slytherin group. She was taking Charms one year behind, and got lost on her way there. Finally, bounding into the class, all the seats were taken. Professor Flitwick seemed to be jarred awake by her presence, as his own speech was setting him to bed.

"Miss Lupin! I'm ill prepared today, sad to say, but if you could fetch a chair from the next classroom, and just cozy up to a table. Thank you dear." Then he resumed his lesson.

Corbin awkwardly dragged the chair to the nearest table, trying to make as little noise as possible. Finally she sat down and looked around. She frowned immediately. She was sitting with the Slytherins. She wanted to bury her head in her robe and cry. But she figured that would attract more unwanted attention. She also didn't want to make a production of standing up again and dragging the chair the few more feet to a Ravenclaw table, so she just sat quietly and acted like she had meant to end up there.

"Corbin, right?" A boy asked.

She looked up quickly. T was the boy from the train, Draco. He was surrounded by a different crowd. The people around him seemed legitimately preoccupied with the Charms lesson, enough so to ignore her presence.

"Yeah, Draco?" She had full well remembered his name, but his ego seemed big enough.

"So Ravenclaw…" he said, seeming to be taking in the situation and analyzing it. "You're too cool to be a Ravenclaw. I think the Hat's gone round the bend." He chuckled.

Corbin wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. They had fun on the train, but now they were labeled, branded…things might be different. She felt like she was treading on broken shards.

"Yeah, the Hat was looking a bit peaky." She smiled.

Flitwick coughed loudly. Apparently, they weren't whispering as expertly as they thought.

They nodded solemnly at the teacher, but the moment he resumed his speech, they broke into a fit of giggles.

Professor Flitwick assigned almost a whole novel worth of summarizing to complete, causing Corbin to groan in annoyance.

"Don't worry about his homework too much, he rarely checks it. Mostly he assigns it to keep the other professors off his back." Draco stated, gathering his books.

Corbin smiled, "Well, that will save me loads of time. I have Potions next, and I'm told Professor Snape is very serious…"

"He's not that bad. Has his favorites, so just stay on his good side and it'll be a smooth ride for you." Draco suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you…" Corbin said, spinning on spot, and on her way out the room, to avoid being confronted by disgruntled Ravenclaws.

Draco put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the side where no one could hear them.

He whispered.

"They announced at breakfast this morning that the first Hogsmeade weekend…is this weekend. You should check out Honeydukes with me, especially if it's your first time." He smiled.

"I'll let you know if I'll be going into the Village." She said, and turned into the crowd, that carried her along to the dungeons, where Potions class took place.

Corbin was conflicted. She hadn't planned that far ahead, as this weekend. If she did go, she would be expected to go with Harry and Ron…and they didn't have much of a taste for Draco Malfoy. 'It must be a macho man thing…' she rationalized.

She entered the Potions class, and felt frozen to the bone right away. She took a seat with the Ravenclaws and glanced over to her left to see Fred & George waving and grinning madly at her. It made her feel a bit warmer. That is, until Professor Snape swooshed in with his incredible black cape, that practically had its own sound effects.

A chill ran down her spine.

She tried to smile, and opened her textbook, had a quill ready and parchment.

"Welcome back class…now, I will be starting us off right away, with something relatively simple…all you need to do is brew 3 potions simultaneously, they must all turn the same shade in order for full potency. They are calming potions. They are only effective if all three are brewed correctly, and then mixed together. You have thirty minutes."

He spun away towards his desk.

Corbin panicked, wishing he had given her some potion to drink first.

She turned to the girl beside her to ask if she knew what page in the text book that the potion was on; when Snape's booming voice interrupted her.

"Miss…Lupin…am I correct?"

Corbin was too scared to move her head in a nodding motion.

"Corbin Lupin….sir." She said meekly.

"Yes…" He glared at her. "Miss Lupin, I require that you don't disrupt Miss Jacoby as she tried to complete the assignment. It is not her fault you are not prepared."

"But I-"

"Five points from Ravenclaw. I will not be spoken back to, Miss Lupin. You may be used to preferential treatment, but let me assure you; you are just like everyone else." He sneered.

She felt like she had been hit by a shovel. Why was he treating her this way? Differently than the whole class…was it something she had done?

His eyes were glowering at her, but his gaze was somehow purposefully avoiding her face. He seemed to know something. She let out a quiet gasp, and stifled the urge to quietly sob…

She spent the rest of the class struggling with her Potions in silence.

When Snape dismissed the class, her potions were all different shades of red and orange. She ran from the class, not looking back.

She ran right passed a bewildered Draco, who had been waiting at the door of the classroom for her.

**[Authors note: Please review!]**


End file.
